Someone Like You
by the fiery sage
Summary: One-Shot: Kristen is still in love with her ex. Even though they remain friends, she still longs for him. However, she has one last thing to say to him at his wedding reception! Based on song by Adele. R&R!


_**Haha I changed my username! I'm formerly known as FaithInMe, in case you didn't know. :) blushing bookworm seemed like a more suitable name for yours truly. Adele's song "Someone Like You" has been in my head for a while, especially today. I thought I might make this song fic. I hope you enjoy my very first Clique one shot! :) Please review and tell me what you think!**_

_**P.S. The song's lyrics are featured as the story progresses.**_

* * *

><p><span>Someone Like You<span>

_I heard that you're settled down. _

It had been 4 months since I'd last seen Cam. The pain in my chest from our inevitable breakup was still going strong. My heart thumped hard whenever I saw that he updated his Facebook and pictures from his latest escapades down in New Jersey were posted.

It was at the New Year's Eve party that Claire was throwing at her uncle's bachelor pad that she somehow managed to borrow for the night where I saw him again.

"Kris." I would recognize that velvet sound anywhere. Cam's tousled dark hair was in his eyes but his different-colored eyes were transparent. I could feel them burning through me with an intensity that I didn't think an ex-boyfriend should have.

I didn't know why he dumped me. I missed him everyday. Even if I always denied it.

"Cam!" I tried to be as excited as possible. "How are you?"

He smiled softly. "I've been good. And you?"

"Well, that's great!" I tried to say as convincingly as possible. My heart was crumbling. He wasn't in love with me anymore. "I've been fine. Just enjoying college life. Feels good to be back here, huh?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Listen, Kristen. I really missed you." He hugged me.

He was suffocating me with his pity. He didn't have to hug me if it wasn't going to mean something more. "Me, too."

"Hey! I met your friends Dylan, Massie, and Josh. You didn't tell me that Josh was like the-" A beautiful raven-haired girl walked up to us. She was staring at Cam with wide-eyed wonder. She talked to him fondly. The way I used to.

It didn't take long for me to put two and two together.

"Kristen," Cam began awkwardly. "This is my girlfriend, Alicia. She goes to Princeton with me."

Alicia turned to me and smiled. "Nice to meet you."

"You, too." I smiled. I wish I could hate her. But she was actually nice. It would've been better if she were a heinous bitch so that I could have a reason to hate her.

I couldn't. And at the same time I still couldn't hate Cam no matter how hard I tried.

He broke my heart. He was the first guy I let in. And he just ruined it all.

_That you found a girl and you're married now. _

_I heard that your dreams came true. _

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give you._

**5 years later**

I was stupid enough to go. I couldn't believe I was so foolish. After all these years, I couldn't move on. That night where Griffin and I almost started something. Those damned blue and green eyes had to pop into my head and ruin everything.

I was invited to the wedding, but I was afraid that I would've looked like a hopeless fool, longing for something that was no longer there.

I knew that I looked like a hopeless fool. But hey, that was between God and me.

And Cam if he ever decided to turn around and see the first girl he ever fell in love with. His words. Not mine.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the priest said, smiling. "You may kiss the bride."

Cam was beaming at his blushing bride. Alicia was the most spectacular looking woman in her white gown. Her straight hair was curled. She glowed with a radiance that I wondered if I'd ever have.

Alicia couldn't help a small squeal. It didn't annoy me. But I was broken.

After all these years, Cam kept in touch. As friends. I'd always hoped he'd leave her for me. I knew it was wrong. But I felt this undeniable attraction for him after all this time. This love that wouldn't die.

After my heart had begun to mend, I had to go back to square one.

**1 hour earlier**

_Old friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it._

_I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_That for me it isn't over._

Before I went to the church to crash Alicia and Cam's wedding, I made myself look as beautiful as possible. I put on the color that Cam always loved to see on me. I wore a long red satin dress. I tied the bow to hold up the dress around my neck. I scanned myself, making sure my make-up looked as almost perfect as can be.

I told myself, "Even if you can't steal him away like you want to, if he does notice you…then that'll be enough."

**2 hours later**

The wedding reception was so festive and elegant. There was a mixture of American and Spanish culture at the wedding. All of our friends were there, but I made sure that no one noticed me. I just had to do it.

Cam was taking a break from all the dancing and festivities. He went out the balcony that was extended out of the two-story boathouse.

Alicia was preoccupied with dancing with her girlfriends. I knew that now was a good time as ever.

I took a deep breath and exhaled.

I walked out into the balcony. The autumn breeze felt glorious on my skin. It reminded me of the days when Cam and I were still together. I knew I was being crazy. But I just had to do this.

He was leaning on the railing of the balcony, staring out toward the lake. The sunset was reflected upon the lake.

"Cam." I said it above a whisper.

Cam was knocked out of his thoughts and he turned to me.

I spoke before he had the chance to open his mouth. "I just wanted to see you."

A flash of nostalgia was reflected in his eyes. "You look beautiful, Kris."

"Thank you." I smiled. "You clean up nice."

He chuckled, a little relieved.

"Congratulations to you and Alicia." I tried to smile but my hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"Thank you for coming. I didn't see you at the church." He realized.

"I just…ran a little late. That's all." I avoided his gaze.

He nodded. He was thinking about something because the pensive look that I fell in love with came onto his face. "I'm really sorry."

"I know." I nodded.

"I'm so glad we were both able to move on," he continued.

I felt a jolt go through my body. Was he kidding me? How could he not know how I felt about him?

"Cam, you know…One of the things I loved most about you was how naïve you could get sometimes…"

He frowned in confusion, growing a little worried.

"But right now, I can't stand it about you." I sighed. I knew I shouldn't be upset. The tears started spilling out. I took his hands in mine. "Even if I move on, I will always have a part of you in here." I took one of his hands and placed it against my heart.

He was stunned to silence. "Kristen…"

"I know." I smiled. He said he'd always have a part of me in his heart. No matter what happened. He said that when he broke up with me.

I released his hands from mine and tiptoed to peck him on the cheek. "See you around, Cam."

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "__Yeah._

I walked back into the reception and smiled. I knew that I was never going to win him back. I didn't want to ruin what Cam and Alicia had. I didn't want to stoop so low. It just took me this long to realize that I had to let go. And I started to. I felt like a completely different person just waiting to happen.

Claire ran up to me and enveloped me in a hug. "You're here! I thought you said you weren't coming!"

I noticed Cam walked in just then and he hesitated. He grinned immediately after, though.

I smiled back knowingly and Claire waved, not knowing about what just happened outside.

They started playing the Cha Cha Slide, and Claire yanked me by the arm out to the dance floor. We danced the entire night away.

**2 months later**

"Kris, you coming to dinner with us tonight?" My roommate and best friend Dylan asked as she was putting on her favorite emerald earrings.

"Sure." I smiled. "Let me just get the stuff I need into my purse and eyeliner on."

Dylan nodded. "Meet you downstairs in the lobby, then!"

"Okay!"

I put on some chocolate brown eyeliner and a hint of some raspberry lip gloss. I got my phone and some cash I'd earned from bartending for my friend last week (just kidding). I got out the door and went downstairs.

I couldn't find Dylan anywhere in sight. I was about to call her when she texted me at that exact moment.

**He hasn't stopped staring at you since you got off the elevator. =) Look to your right. -Dylan**

The message left me feeling nervous and self-conscious about how I looked. If I knew, I would've dressed up a little more.

I turned to see a guy with long dirty blond hair. He didn't look too much like the innocent type. But he looked at me with interest that didn't look like sexual hunger so I decided to smile at him.

He approached me. "You don't remember me, do you?"

I narrowed my eyebrows and shook my head. "Nope. Do I know you?"

"Derrick Harrington? From soccer camp all those years?" He asked, his chocolate brown eyes widened with hope.

That's when I remembered. The childlike wonder in his eyes had left an impression of me after getting to know him at camp when we were younger. I didn't think he would remember me, considering he was really popular back then. I wouldn't doubt he was really popular right now.

"Now I remember you." I gasped once I remembered. "Hi!" I laughed.

He smiled at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes, but I knew he meant no harm. My heart skipped a beat when he chuckled.

Well, he had certainly grown up since the last time I'd seen him.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you _

_I wish nothing but the best for you too _

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said, "Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead." _

**_Based on song: Someone Like You by Adele_**

**_Written by: Ariana_**


End file.
